


Bite Me

by Cobalt_Mystic (Heavenly_Bodies)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Biting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/pseuds/Cobalt_Mystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut... unremorseful smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Despite how this came out it is NOT meant as a Claiming fic, a marking fic, maybe, but not a Claiming fic.
> 
> Originally posted on LJ, May 18th, 2010 for LJ comm: Spring_with_Xan

~~~~~~~~~

His arms shook with the strain; a rough sheen of sweat covered his body, droplets gently falling onto the man beneath him. Xander loomed over his lover, attempting to hold in the desire and need thrumming through his veins. His body burned, passion igniting his flesh and his heart. The body beneath him was cool to the touch, refreshing against his flushed skin.

Spike’s crystal blue eyes were lust laden, peering out from hooded lashes. His unneeded breath coming in pants, sounding more like the soft broken cry of his lover’s name than the gasping breathes they were. His own body shaking with the feel of being full and stretched, the burn a blissful comfort caused by _his_ Xander. He bucked his hips trying to take the mortal deeper. Hands clutched at bare shoulders, the coursing blood through Xander’s veins providing their own mantra of lust and love.

Above him, Xander tried to steady his breath, the feel of his vampire wrapped so completely around him blowing his mind. When Spike’s hips pushed against him, Xander couldn’t stifle the gasp of pleasure pulled from willing lips as he slowly rocked into them. The movement was slow, deliberate, and measured; he couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , let go, not yet.

His movements, designed to tease and torture them both, drove them lazily towards the edge. They rocked together their rhythm growing faster and faster, their bodies meeting in a crush of ecstasy charged waves. 

“Xaaannndeeer,” the vampire hissed through elongated teeth. Burying his face into his lover’s shoulder, Spike tried to hold himself in, his demon self wanting to bite, to taste that lovely blood pumping rhythmically through his lover’s veins, to **claim**.

The young mortal nuzzled against Spike’s neck, darting his warm tongue out to lick sensually at the vampire’s sensitive neck. He tenderly kissed the spot he’d been methodically lathing. His movements slowed to virtually nothing as he pulled almost completely out of his vamp. With a violent thrust of his hips he drove impossibly hard into the vampire, just as blunt human teeth sank into the spot that had been receiving his ministrations.

Spike screamed, low and guttural, as he arched up, pushing Xander further into him- teeth and cock.

Xander worried the flesh between his teeth as he continued to thrust into his lover’s cool body, silently willing Spike to sink his deadly fangs into his warm flesh.

“Xander,” Spike gasped, breath short stuttered pants.

The dark mortal released his hold on the vampire’s skin long enough to whisper, “Please” and “Do it” across his ear.

The vamp shook his head, this was too good, and he wouldn’t risk hurting Xander. He was already half blind with lust, if he took that chance he couldn’t be sure he could keep control.

As if he could hear the vampire’s thoughts Xander spoke more firmly, voice dark and desirous, “You won’t hurt me… Do it.” With a final kiss to Spike’s abused flesh Xander sank his teeth as hard as possible into his vamp.

Spike was reeling, he wanted this, Xander wanted this, and those last words- nothing short of a command- rocketed around his brain even as flesh broke between his teeth; blood welling up and into his mouth. With the first taste/touch of his lover’s, _his Xander’s_ , blood Spike was coming. Thick strings of his release wetting their stomachs, made cooler by their burning flesh.

Xander shook harder, arms giving out as he collapsed onto his vamp when he finally felt the slice of fangs into his skin, setting off his own tumble into ecstasy, filling Spike with hot liquid.

Spike slid his arms down to encircle the mortal as he withdrew his fangs and lapped at the wound.

Xander smiled into Spike’s neck as he kissed the welt where he’d been gnawing at his vamp’s neck.

“Should get cleaned up, pet,” Spike whispered, not terribly inclined to move, but knowing they should.

“Not yet, need this,” Xander answered just as softly.

The vampire chuckled, squeezing his mortal close, “Alright, Xan, a little while.”

The next morning they were a dried, entangled mess, and couldn’t have woken up happier.


End file.
